


Mistaken Identity

by Leadenquill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, POV Magnus, Supportive Jace Wayland, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadenquill/pseuds/Leadenquill
Summary: When Clary suspects her new boyfriend Jace is cheating on her with another man she enlists the help of her best friend Magnus Bane to get to the bottom of it. Hilarity ensues when the man in question just so happens to be at the same coffee shop.Magnus promises to get Clary answers. Now if he could just stop staring at the tall, dank and handsome man's ass.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 313





	Mistaken Identity

“I think Jace is cheating on me.” Admitted Clary as soon as Magnus sat down across from her in the booth at Java Jones.

“Well good morning to you too biscuit.” He greeted.

Clary scowled. “This is serious Magnus.”

He sighed taking a sip of his latte. Magnus had known something was wrong when he had received Clary text of ‘Java Jones Now!’ at the ungodly hour of 7:45am. This just confirmed it.

“What happened?” He asked gently. Clary and Jace had only been dating for a little over two weeks and Magnus had only met the guy once when he picked up Clary for a date. He seemed a little full of himself if Magnus was being honest, but he made Clary happy. At least he had. 

“We were supposed to meet and see a movie, nothing fancy, but then he cancelled last minute saying there was a family emergency. I ended up still going to the movies anyways and on the way back saw this.” She pushed her phone across to Magnus showing a photo of Jace in what looked to be his best suit sitting across from a gorgeous dark-haired man in a blue button down. There was a lit candle between then and they were smiling. Magnus bit his lip. It did look bad especially since it was at Alicante one of the nicest restaurants in the city.

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation.” Attempted Magnus. “Isn’t blondie straight? You know I pride myself on my gaydar and I did not even get a ping from him.”

Clary sighed collapsing onto her arms. “That’s what I thought too!” She lamented. “Is he experimenting or just so far in the closet he’s actually in a fugue state of denial? I will not be a beard Magnus, or his side chick while he figures his sexuality out!” There were tears threatening her eyes now.

“Oh Biscuit.” Magnus sympathized. He understood first-hand how hard coming to terms with your sexuality could be but that didn’t mean he was going to give the blond a free pass for seeing men behind his little biscuit’s back.

“Did you confront him?”

Clary shock her head. “No, I was in shock. I just took the picture and ran. Then I thought what if I _am_ over reacting? What if I'm just being crazy but look at it.” She shoved the photo into his face again. “It looks a lot like a date to me Magnus.” Magnus took the phone examining the photo closer. “What do I do? I have been ignoring his texts since last night. He is getting suspicious.”

“Had you guys agreed to be exclusive?” inquired Magnus. He wanted to make sure he had all the facts before he advised Clary to dump the blond like a hot bag of trash.

“Yes!” Clary huffed loudly drawing a few inquiring eyes to her. “He was the one who ask on like our 3ed date so that is why... oh god.” Clary ducked down until she was practically under the table. “It’s him!” She hissed pointing over Magnus' shoulder towards the cash. "The guy from the restaurant."

Magnus jerked his head to look despite Clary pleads not to, and sure enough there he was standing in line for coffee, in all his tall, dark, and handsome glory.

He was wearing dark wash blue jeans and a black sweater today; but was even more handsome in person. Magnus hated himself for allowing his eyes to roam the man’s body and what a body he had. The man turned slightly to get a better look at the muffins and Magnus caught a glimpse of his sharp cheekbones and -angles above was that a tattoo poking from his collar.

Picking his metaphorical jaw off the floor Magnus turned back to Clary who was glaring daggers at him.

He blushed at having been caught blatantly checking out the guy her boyfriend was potentially cheating on her with.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s ok.” She said deflated, sounding so dejected it broke Magnus heart. “He's very attractive I understand the appeal.”

That did it. Anger boiled in Magnus veins. No one, even the handsome demigod over there, would make his Clary feel like she was less than perfect. Magnus grabbed the phone with the picture and stood. Clary gripped his arm, her eyes wide.

“What are you doing?”

Magnus shrugged out of her hold. “Getting answers.”

“You can’t.” She begged. Magnus arched an eyebrow at her.

“If Jace is cheating on you biscuit you owe him nothing. Also, he may be lying to this guy as well. He deserves to know he is being played. If it was you, you would want to know.” Clary nodded but hid her head in her hands ashamed. Magnus had no such shame. He walked confidently up to where the man had just received his coffee from the bar and strolled right into his personal space.

“H…h…hi.” The man stuttered. Magnus cursed silently, he was even more attractive close up with pump kissable lips and bright blue eyes that Magnus could easily see himself getting lost in. “Can, ummm… can I help you?” He asked.

_Focus Magnus._ Magnus reminded himself.

“Hello, I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.” He stuck out his hand. The man eyed him as if questioning his sanity but took it anyway.

“Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus grinned.

“Well Alec I need you to shed some light on a situation for me. Do you see my friend over there trying to hide under the table?” Alec followed where he was pointing to where Clary was blushing and ducking behind the booth.

“Yes?” Said Alec slowly still looking like he was questing if he had stumbled into the twilight zone.

“That is Clary, and she is one of my best friends in the entire world. I would do anything for her you understand.” Alec eyes winded.

“Wait Clary Fray?” Now it was Magnus turn to look confused.

“You know her?”

Alec shrugged. “Only from photos. She is dating Jace right? That Clary?” Magnus scowled, anger rising.

This asshole knew about Clary.

“So, you know they are dating?” He tried his best to keep his tone even. 

“Of course. Jace never shuts up about her.”

Magnus tone was icy. “Then care to explain this to me?” He thrust the phone into Alec's face. Alec took it examining the photo.

“It’s me and Jace having dinner.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry. I not quite sure I understand what’s going on here.” He said it so nonchalantly Magnus snapped.

“Are you being purposely obtuse, or do you take pride in being the ‘other guy’ with this cheating asshole.”

“Cheating … what?” Magnus tapped on the photo aggressively. 

“Your boyfriend jerk! He is a two-timing asshole.” Magnus voice was rising, and people were starting to stare but it was too late now- he was on a roll. “He agreed to be exclusive with Clary just last week and here you two are all nice and cozy on your little date. I thought maybe you didn’t know. Maybe he had played you as well; but now I see you are just a selfish, unfaithful, bast…”

“Jace is my brother!” Alec shouted. Magnus jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

“Oh.” He muttered sheepishly feeling heat rising in his face. Alec own face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. “In my defense you two look nothing alike.”

“He’s adopted.” Alec choked.

“I see. I’m sorry. I was perhaps a little hasty in shouting at you.” Apologized Magnus. “But you have to admit it is a little strange for two brothers to be sharing a candle lit dinner in one of the city’s nicest restaurants.” He arched an eyebrow at Alec whose blush just deepened.

“I… you see… it…I...” His eyes dropped to the floor and his shoulders sagged. “I was stood up.” He admitted quietly. “I had a date with this guy I met through work. We had been texting for a few weeks and decide to meet for a date. After he was 20 minutes late, I knew he wasn’t coming.” He looked up at Magnus through his thick lashes. “Jace put on his best suit and came to have dinner with me so I didn’t look like a complete loser.” Alec chucked at the memory “He made this big show about arriving and apologizing for being late.” 

Magnus heart melted. “That's actually super sweet.”

Alec nodded. “Ya it was. Jace is an idiot but he's a lovable idiot. Saved me a bit of my dignity at least.”

Magnus reached out to touch Alec’s arm. Alec looked up surprised but did not pull away.

“Well that man was an idiot. Was he blind as well as stupid?” Alec blinked at him. “I mean look at you daring,” Magnus made a show of checking Alec out, making him blush. “Who in their right mind would ever miss a date with you.”

“Dave from accounting.” Muttered Alec, ears turning red.

“Well screw Dave from accounting.” Laughed Magnus. “Actually, don’t he’s probably crap in bed anyway.” Alec barked out a laugh before clapping a hand over his mouth. Magnus looked over his shoulder where Clary was now glaring at them. “We should probably go fill Clary in so she doesn't think I am flirting with the enemy.”

“You…you’re flirting with me?” Alec stammered.

Magnus smiled. Could this man get any more adorable? “Yes, darling, I thought that was obvious. Come on.” He took Alec’s hand in his, reveling at the way Alec's slightly larger hand fit perfectly with his own, pulling him towards the booth.

Clary was practically radiating anger. Magnus was surprised her hair was not actually flaming. 

“Magnus.” She said dangerously. Magnus tugged Alec into the booth.

“Clary this is Alec. Jace’s _brother.”_

Clary’s eyes widened. “B…Brother?”

Alec nodded shyly. “Hi. Ya don’t think we have been properly introduced. Alec Lightwood. Jace’s older brother.”

Clay’s face now matched her hair. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I shouldn’t. Shit I am so embarrassed right now.” She buried her face in her hands.

“Turns out blondie was filling in after Alexander was foolishly stood up by his obviously brain-dead date.” A blush shot up Alec’s face at Magnus use of his full name and Magnus decided that he would call him Alexander from now on if it got that reaction.

Clary’s head shot up. “You were stood up?” Alec nodded embarrassed. “Oh my gosh!” Clary exclaimed. “Jace canceled out date to have dinner with you because you were stood up? That is so sweet! I need to call him.” She dashed outside phone pressed to her ear. Magnus leaned over so his breath ghosted the shell of Alec’s ear.

“10 bucks says Jace is about to get the best blowjob of his life.”

Alec chocked on his coffee. “Angel above, Magnus!” Magnus helpfully patted his back. “That’s my brother you are talking about.” He wheezed. “Not a mental image I need.”

“Oh?” Magnus arched an eyebrow. “What kind of mental image do you need?” This just sent Alec into another choking fit. 

"You are not exactly subtly are you?" Alec sputtered, but there was no heat to his words and Magnus preened taking it as a compliment.

"Darling, I have glitter in my hair. There is nothing subtly about me." Magnus sipped his own drink pretending to look thoughtful. "We should go out." Alec eyes nearly bulged out of his head like Magnus had just asked him directions to the nearest interdenominational portal. 

"L... like ... like a date?" Alec asked like it was the most impossible thing to believe that Magnus would actually want a date with him.

"Exactly like a date." Magnus hummed tapping a perfectly manicured black nail off his cup lid. "I feel I own it to you after accosting you in the middle of a coffee shop."

"But you... I mean ... I'm just... We don't know anything about each other!" Alec stammered. Magus smiled.

"That's what dates are for Alexander. To get yo know each other. And I would love to get to know you." Alec's brain looked like it had come to a complete stop and was having trouble processing Magnus' words.

"But why?" Alec finally blurted out. "I mean I'm me and your..." He made a vague gesture in Magnus' direction. "You're ..." Magnus decided to take pity on the poor boy. 

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes but..."

"Wonderful! You find me attractive, I find you attractive. So I guess the real question is: Alexander Lightwood would you like to go out with me, Magnus Bane?"

Alec looked Magnus up and down as his mind seemed to be waging a small internal war with itself. Just as Magnus was getting worried and decided he should just call the whole thing off Alec seemed to make up his mind.

"Ya." He finally breathed out. "You know, I really would."

"Fantastic!!" A small thrill when up Magnus' spine. "How, about right now? I know this fantastic place..."

Oh no!" Interrupted Alec. "If we are doing this we are doing it right. I may not have the most dating experience but I do know how to be a gentleman." He passed Magnus his phone. "Put your number in and text me your address." Magnus complied excitement starting to hum in his veins. "I will pick you up at 6pm tonight, dressed way nicer than this, with flowers and we will go to an appropriately nice restaurant and get to know each other." Magnus felt his face heating up as butterfly started dancing in his belly at Alec's sweet words. It had been so long since he had just gone for a nice dinner with someone. Magnus found himself actually starting to feel nervousness. It had been so long since he had properly tried to date, someone.

"Alec you don't..."

"You wanted to get to know me." Alec smirked. He confidence seeming to increase with every word. "This is me. I don't do half measures Magnus Bane and you seem like the type of guy who deserves everything. I will see you tonight." Then with one last shy smile, he was gone, leaving Magnus reeling. He had a date. Like a real actual date. 

Clary chose that moment to return to the table. 

"Jace completely understood and feels horrible about the whole thing we are going to...Magnus... Magnus, why are you smiling like that?" Magnus' hand shot up to his face to confirm that yes he was grinning like an idiot.

"I... I have a date tonight."

"With Alec?" Asked Clary eyes wide. Magnus nodded suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"Magnus!" Clary shrieked excitedly. "That is amazing. It had been so long since... well since you know. Wait you are excited? This is a good thing right?" 

Magnus looked down to his phone that had just buzzed.

**8:45am**

**Unknown**

**This is Alec Lightwood.**

**I am really looking forward to our date tonight.**

**See you at 6 :)**

A warm feeling swelled up in Magnus' chest filing him with a feeling of excitement and hope he had not felt in over a year. He looked up at Clary who was eyeing him expectantly. 

"Ya biscuit, I think it's going to be." 

\---

8 months later when Magnus was helping Alec move the last of his things into _their_ new apartment he would look back on that moment and decide that it was the best decision of his life.


End file.
